Under The Stars
by SilverWaterBombadil
Summary: Just a one-shot about Martin Kratt and Kitty Carlo (aka Laura Wilkinson, MK's real life wife), and how they aren't really getting any time to be with each other through all the creature adventuring craziness. R&R please! DISCLAIMER: Really, I own about nothing except the name Kitty Carlo and Survivor.


_**So, I was talking with WildKrattsSuperFan1, and I realized I don't really have any one-shots just about Kitty Carlo and Martin... which is weird. I have never really centered a story JUST on them, ever since Wild Cat (the first story with Kitty Carlo in it) a couple years ago. I mean, some of you would say Wedding Day, Then Disaster was kind of about them, but only the wedding part really is; everything else goes off on a wild goose chase. I mean, Laura(Kitty) is MK's real life wife; she deserves some recognition. **_

_**So, I am righting a wrong I have done to myself. Or whatever. XD I dunno.**_

_**Just READ!**_

_**And ENJOY!**_

_**Plus REVIEWING/COMMENT would be nice!**_

* * *

><p>"I have everything planned for this afternoon!" Martin started excitedly to his girlfriend Kitty Carlo, aka Laura Wilkinson, "A simple little picnic out in Jasper park. Just me and you." The Tortuga was currently flying over Canada, about to land, on a nice August day. Kitty and Martin were standing up in the observation deck, shoulder to shoulder admiring the landscape. Survivor the lion, which the Kratt team had saved a couple years back, was happily sleeping on the floor nearby.<p>

"That will be nice." She said with a smile, "You and I don't get much alone time-"

"HEY MARTIN!" Jimmy Z suddenly was heard calling up to them.

Martin looked at Kitty apologetically, and went over to to the ladder and called down, "Yeah?"

"Aviva needs you for power suit adjusting! Chris is already down here!"

"Be right down!"

Martin started down the ladder and paused just long enough to look at Kitty, "Just us, at lunch. Promise."

Kit waved gingerly, and sighed, watching him disappear down the ladder. The Tortuga soon landed afterwards. With one last glance at the scenery around her, Kitty soon started down after MK. Entering the main control room, she saw Jimmy Z and Koki, standing on either side of Aviva, who was facing Chris and Martin who were sitting on the dais in their power suits.

JZ and Koki were holding trays of electronic gizmos, and tools, and every single one of the team member's were wearing sunglasses. Before she could say anything, Koki ran over to Kitty with a pair of sunglasses, putting them on her face and called, "Clear!"

A light that would have been blinding, came from the tool Aviva was using, on Martin's creature power suit. "What's Aviva doing anyway?" Kitty mumbled to Koki over the humming noise the tool made.

"Updates, as far as I know. She's trying to make the suits run more efficiently."

"By using...?"

"Oh, she's using a micro infrared or invisible light against various electronic censors to-" Koki saw Kitty didn't understand and she cleared her throat, "She's clearing and opening unneeded wires to put in new stuff."

Kitty nodded, "Ah, okay."

"Alright, power off!" Aviva finally said, and she turned off the tool. Everyone took off the sunglasses and started putting stuff away. Chris and Martin were about to take off their suits when the large computer screen's alarm went off.

Rushing over, Aviva's hands flew over the controls, "It's from a Wild Kratts Kid nearby here, named Denis MiCloy..." she answered it, "What's up Denis?"

"_We've got a bit of a problem up here, aye; it seems that fellow Chef Gourmand is taking a lot of Fisher's (the animal of course) from the area_," he gulped, "_You'd really hate to know what he's gonna do to them._"

"We're on our way! Hang on!" Chris called out, as he motioned for Martin, and the computer's message ended, "C'mon bro! We'll take lynx power discs! It's close enough to run there! I think I have some bobcat fur somewhere..."

"I'll work on a Fisher power disc!" Aviva said running back to the dais.

"Okay, let's do this!" Martin said with anticipation. And both bros dashed for the door, but Kitty ran after them just in time to catch MK before they left.

"Wait Martin, what about lunch?"

"This is pretty important, Laura," he said with a serious look, but he still smiled kindly, "but, I'll be back in time, don't worry; it's not even noon yet."

"Alright then. Just be back soon."

And with that, both Kratt brothers rushed off to save the Fisher's which were endangered of being eaten in some terrible way.

* * *

><p>"Okay, everything's packed and ready to go." Kitty said with a satisfied grin as she placed the picnic basket on the neatly folded picnic blanket, "Thanks for helping JZ."<p>

"No prob. We make quite the cooking duo."

"I'll say; you make the food edible, and I make it_ look_ edible."

They both laughed, and put the extra food they had made away in the fridge. Survivor was in there with them, licking off the remaining pieces of meat from a ham bone he was given. Occasionally he would leave the bone to go rub against JZ or Kit to get some extra scraps of food, but when his attempts failed he went back to his bone.

"So when are you heading off on this picnic?" JZ asked, rolling out some pizza dough for his own lunch.

"As soon as Martin gets back."

"When will that be?"

"I don't know." She said frustratedly, "I mean, it's already 2:30... it's more of a late lunch, or early dinner-"

"A dunch?" Jimmy said, mixing the words together.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Hey, Martin's back!" Koki called into the kitchen.

Kitty sighed with relief, "See, everything worked out fine. I worry myself for no reason." She took the basket, and blanket and headed to the control room.

Martin was running back and forth across the room, hurriedly grabbing some rope, a few canteens and a jar of sardines. He was explaining to Aviva and Koki what had happened, "I can only be here a few minutes, Chris is stuck miniaturized with a ton of Fisher's and Gourmand! So, I'm getting some supplies to make a trap and help him."

"That seems to happen to you two a lot, doesn't it?" Koki mumbled.

"Yeah, it does!"

Aviva shifted from one foot to the other, "Um, MK? Aren't you forgetting something?"

Martin paused and nodded, "Oh right! Bug spray! Thanks!"

Aviva shook her head, "No, not that! You have an 'appointment' with someone?"

"Er... The appointment where Gourmand is going to get bug spray sprayed in the eyes?"

"NO!" Koki and Aviva both abruptly stopped him, just as Kitty walked in. Aviva and Koki motioned with their hands towards his girlfriend.

Martin went pale and face palmed, "Oh dear- um, hey Kit! Somethings... kinda, come up..."

Kitty paused and looked at him raising one eyebrow, "What would that be? And... where's Chris?"

"Yeah, about that... you see, Chris is kind of stuck with Gourmand, and I have to go help him..."

Kitty's eyes flashed with a brief look of disappointment, but then she nodded and cleared her throat, "No, it's fine. I understand. It's dire you rescue him."

"Thanks for understanding." Martin said, managing all the stuff he was carrying in his arms. He went over to kiss her on the cheek before rushing out.

"Well, that's it then." Kit said crestfallen, but with a sad smile, "I guess the lunch plans are canceled." She placed the basket in front of Koki and Aviva, "Make sure you guys eat something, I'd hate for the food to go to waste. Also make sure Chris and Martin get some too when they get back."

"Where are you going?" Aviva asked.

"I'm just going on a walk with Survivor, don't wait up for me." And with that, she whistled for Surv and he came trotting through the sliding doors, over to her. And silently, they both left. Aviva and Koki both looked at each other, feeling bad for their friend.

Jimmy came in and looked at the picnic basket, "Hey, did MK and Kit forget their lunch?"

* * *

><p>"That took way longer then I thought it would," Chris said with a groan, as he walked into the Tortuga beside his brother. They were both brushing sardines off their suits, and hair, "Thanks for saving me bro."<p>

"No problem Chris. Anything for my little brother." Martin said with a laugh, "To bad we lost a good can of bug spray though."

"Well, spraying bug spray in my eyes would make me flail around too, causing to knock the spray into a gopher hole..." Chris laughed, remembering how Gourmand reacted. Martin laughed with him, as they joined the Tech Crew in control room. Night had fallen a mere half-hour before.

"You're back finally!" Koki said smirking, "Don't worry, we saved some food for you- and why do you both smell like fish?"

"Long story... any who-" Chris said, going over to the dais reaching into the basket and pulling out an egg-salad sandwich, "-I'm starved!"

Martin was about to take something out of the basket when his smile faded, and he looked around at the Tech Crew, "This was the lunch that was for Laura and me, wasn't it?"

Jimmy Z nodded, "Yep. I helped pack it."

"Where is she anyway?"

"She left with Survivor to go on a walk a couple of hours ago. Hasn't come back yet." Aviva said.

Chris looked to Martin, "Look bro, I think you should probably go out and find her... apologize for missing your lunch date."

"But dude! That wasn't my fault, you were in trouble!" MK said, trying to reason.

CK shook his head, "You seem to be forgetting last week you missed your brunch date with her. And about two week ago you missed your dinner date, and so on."

"Did... did I really skip out on that many?"

"Um, YES, you did." Koki said, "You better be grateful you got such a patient and loving girlfriend who waits for you through anything... I know I couldn't deal with it."

"But, you may have over did it this time. She usually doesn't just up and leave." JZ added.

"I have to go find her!" MK said, becoming worried with guilt, "I'll be back later!"

"Wait! Martin!" Jimmy said reaching around and grabbing a pizza box, "I was going to eat this all myself... but pizza is a good 'please forgive me' food." MK thanked him, took the box and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>"I think I'll stay out here tonight," Kitty sighed, leaning against Survivor, "It's calming." Looking past the flames of her camp fire, at the woods around her, it seemed to light up with twinkling starlight. Survivor purred in agreement; he knew Kit was a country girl at heart, and would always fall back to nature when she felt upset. The sky was so clear, you could see about every constellation dipped in purple mist of the thinnest clouds.<p>

"You know I still love him, right?" Kit mumbled to Surv, "It's just the MK can get so busy... and sometimes it seems like I'm just someone in the background... someone who's only 'there' when they really need her, you know?" Survivor gave a low hum, as if to not understand. But someone else understood, and didn't like what they were hearing,

"Why would you say something like that about yourself?"

Martin stood nearby. He had been led to them by the smoke and the light of the fire. Survivor jumped up to greet the new company, causing Kitty to fall over, loosing what she was leaning against. She sat up and gave a sad smile, "I said that, because... it's true. I always am in the way by getting kidnapped, arguing, or introducing you to my family who don't like you at first, causing you to go into a haunted forest, etc..."

"Well, isn't that what being a couple's all about?" Martin said, sitting down beside her putting the pizza box aside, "Besides getting kidnapped, and the haunted forest bit." They both laughed halfheartedly, "It's never about perfect relationship... it's about always fixing things to show someone you care. That's why I'm here. I've really not been giving you the time I should be; you are my girlfriend, we deserve time alone together. Not just when we are on perilous journeys."

Kitty smiled, taking his arm and pulling him close, "Well then, before you get called on another mission, and have to rescue an animal or your brother or something, can we enjoy this time together?"

"Don't worry, my creature pod is off, as is my phone. I'm all yours." He raised one finger, "And," he reached back and grabbed the box, "I brought pizza."

"My hero." Kit said laughing, as she laid her head on his shoulder. Slowly she looked at him questioningly, "By the way, why do you smell like sardines?" Instead of answering, Martin laughed, causing her to laugh with him. Survivor seemed to have a smile on his furry face, but who would ever know as he laid down behind the couple contently.

So for the rest of the evening they talked, ate pizza in front of the fire, and enjoyed each others company and love. Eventually, they both fell asleep snuggled with each other and their lion friend, and the stars brushing against the tall treetops guarded them in shimmering light. And in those moments everything was absolutely perfect, underneath the stars.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So that was that. And before anyone decides to get mad at me, please let me point out again that Laura Wilkinson is Martin Kratt's ACTUAL wife. But otherwise I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Please comment below!<em>**

**_~SilverWaterBombadil_**


End file.
